


Fears

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Fear of Heights, M/M, adrinath august 2k18, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 15:Fears|Fight





	Fears

 

“Hey, Nath?”

Those teal eyes popped up from the sketch book to look at him curiously. He immediately caught the nervous glances he was taking at his body position, ensuring that Adrien’s feet were properly hooked onto the beams of the railing he sat on so he wouldn’t go toppling over the edge. Nathaniel still analyzed little details like that every time he put himself in some precarious position, despite the fact that he’d done it a million times, both in and out of suit.

“You’re afraid of heights, right?”

Red brows drew together in a confused scowl, probably wondering why he was asking about something they had discussed at length multiple times. “Yeah, why?”

“When did you start being afraid of heights?”

“I don’t know, when I was like five?”

“So you were already afraid of heights when I met you?”

His confusion only deepened. “Yeah?”

“And when I met you as Chat Noir?”

“Yes.”

“And when I took you leaping across Paris rooftops and up to the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

He hesitated, and Adrien could see realization cross his features as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. “Yes.”

He could feel his lips curling into what Nathaniel had dubbed his _Cheshire grin._ “Why did you let me do that?”

The artist rolled his eyes and set the sketch book aside as he stood from their patio table to approach him. “Jee, I wonder why.” He stepped forward and took his hand, both so that he could hold it and also for reassurance that the model wouldn’t fall backwards. “Couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the pretty boy in the black leather suit.”

“So you think I’m pretty.”

“Adrien, we’ve been dating for three years.”

“And you like leather.”

“I repeat, we’ve been dating for three years.”

His grin widened as he leaned his head in close, turning on the charm. “You liiiiiked me.”

He scowled, though he couldn’t hold back a small laugh from bubbling up. “Shut up.” And with that, he pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
